


Green

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Green is the color of envy.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tony Stark or any other characters you recognize.
> 
> Also, this has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Green is the color of envy.

It’s wanting what Cap has – trust, the public’s respect.

It’s longing at how easily Pepper trusts.

It’s hoping his dad will finally be proud of him.

It’s the anonymity of his friends in public.

It’s wondering what a normal life could be like.

It’s wishing he had a child of his own to take care of.

Green is the color of envy.


End file.
